Timeline supports Theory
by MistressPuppetShow
Summary: These are my own theories, I'm basing them around Cedric/Undertaker and Claudia Phantomhive. Feel free to be inspire or ask questions in the review as Writer or Guest, whether to oppose or to agree with these theories. I did use Real time events, History, Folklore and use lot of comparison to make these theories plausible in my own way. Thank and enjoy a good read
1. The Timeline Theory

**There could be Spoiler! There could be not! There's a lot of guessing and keep your mind open and just read the fanfiction.**

 **By the way. Adrian Crevan isn't the Undertaker actually name…That someone fanfiction name given to him. Like Ciel given Sebastian his dog's name. Until the manga states that his real name. I will believe you…Otherwise…Enjoy…**

 **I'm** **NOT COPY!**

 **I'm curious.**

 **I really want to ask the Anime Theories guy to so this one and satisfy all of us fan girls and fan boys.**

0~0~0~0~0~0

Could the Undertaker be Ciel's Grandfather?

Well, in this theory! I've been wondering about this for a short amount of time since I began researching and reading parts of the manga that reveal to us the lockets and all the crap I don't really know about. But half of my source come of thinking, comparison and reading the full Wikipedia pages of Ciel Phantomhive, his father, Vincent Phantomhive, and his Aunt France Midford (Phantomhive), and even the Undertaker. And a little Fanfiction.

Also this was hard as shit because the number ZERO must exist in order for this to work…also Ciel is a December baby, who he isn't fourteen yet….

Now to start the base of my theory is on the timeline surrounding Claudia Phantomhive as she is the main spot of the whole plot behind the curtains.

Reading a bit of fanfic. Which I know aren't facts, but they have a general ideas of ways to depict the mysterious grandmother of Ciel Phantomhive.

Some authors' ideas range from Claudia being either the Watch Dog herself or being the wife of the Watch Dog. And other went far as Claudia meeting the Undertaker at a very young age, but let's not go there…yet.

Either of these idea are possibility. And this theory of mine, will support Claudia being the Watch Dog herself. So yeah to those to wrote about Claudia being the Watch Dog. Hoary for you!

 **THE BEGINNING OF THE TIMELINE**

From the manga with that quick panel of Ciel's family tree. We see that Claudia Phantomhive was born on April fifth in **1830**.

Claudia Phantomhive's family tree is shown that she's an only child to the previous Earl of Phantomhive during her time.

In a short life summary. She lived to be thirty-six years old, had two children, a possible husband, and played the role of Watch Dog to a young Queen Victoria.

At this time, you begin think that you already know that, but I'm doing this theory by a timeline, not manga chapters or pages.

Now.

In **1889** , on luxury cruise liner called the Campania. A man only known as the Undertaker is revealed to be a Grim Reaper or Shinigami. A God of Death in Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler.) They are immortal beings, who collects the souls of the decease, reviews their lives through Cinematic Records before sending them or condemning their souls to either Heaven or Hell. On the ship, Undertaker claims, in a way of nostalgia for him.

" _It's been half a century since someone last call me that."_

Referring to the Shinigami title. * _If you don't know what a half century is? Its proximity fifty years._

So if you were to subtract fifty years in 1889 to the time when Undertaker abandon his glasses. It would be in **1839** Undertaker gave up the Grim Reaper business. _*At that time, Claudia would be nine years old._

Back to Claudia's timeline. I believe the Phantomhive surname wasn't very well known, during the 1830s and before. The only few people who would know the Phantomhive name, would be the ruling monarch and a few selected noblemen. Somewhat like the Hellsing surname.

To do some comparison:

In the OVA anime and manga of Hellsing. The Hellsing surname isn't well known to the public, because it's a secret organization which deals with supernatural beings. Just like the Phantomhive that deal with the underground criminals.

So the Earl of Phantomhive would have had to live his life in secretary. Just like the Van Hellsing/Hellsing, but still service the Queen or King as noblemen or knights.

Now I could be making this up or it's a communing thing to saying that;

" _All Phantomhive who claim the title of Watch Dog, die young."_

This could mean that Claudia's father, the previous Earl of Phantomhive might have passed away too early to have a son.

Skipping from 1836 to **1848** , Claudia would be eighteen years old. * _I could have stopped at sixteen or something, but I thought eighteen would be for the best for now._

Since the death of her father, and having no male heir. Claudia would've had to wear the title as Watch Dog to protect London's underground. _*This where things get interesting._

Undertaker now retire since 1836. Would have already taken the time to establish a small shop in a shady parts of London, as Mortician. This would give him opportunity to try to set a new life for himself, and a new identity. Meaning he would have access to practice on corpses whether they were murdered, an accidents accrued or people drop dead because they are deprived from starvation. * _I wouldn't be surprise if he had few skeletons in the closet or picked them off the street._

Now, notice how I didn't say if Claudia's father did know of the Undertaker. That could be scepticism, if her father did knew of Undertaker for a short while. * _Hell, I could say that Claudia's father was the first one to make Undertaker laugh so hard randomly, because Claudia's father was a funny guy with jokes and stories_.

We don't know if Undertaker use to take money before, maybe he did. Once.

For now, Claudia would have make her own path as the Watch Dog. So if Claudia did met with many noble before her time of duty as Watch Dog, she could have assemble a new order of the Evil Noblemen or Aristocrats of Evil, attend social gatherings, have secret meetings, and probably enough time to meet and even get more intimate Undertaker.

Which takes up to **1851**.

Vincent Phantomhive is born.

Now, this is where things will probably get tricky for Claudia Phantomhive. She twenty-one years old, is unmarried. She gave birth to a child out of wedlock. And nobody would know who the father is.

How does she solve this without ruining her reputation as noblewoman and Phantomhive?

She adopts a child. Of course!

Okay, if you get this. It would mean that Claudia had to renounce Vincent not being her son and instead adopted him. Still she get to cuddle him and raise him as her own.

 **BACK TO FAMILY TREE**

 **Claudia Phantomhive Cedric K. Ros-**

 **B: 5 April 1830 B: 25 March**

 **D: 13 July D: 28 January**

 **Vincent Phantomhive…**

 **And so forth…**

This would mean Claudia's fierce and beautiful daughter Francis must have adopted, and I believe, Francis was older than Vincent as she must already be in her mid-thirties, because she has a stern wrinkle close her stern looking eyes. _*Or she younger and she always stressed…I don't know, also we aren't given a birth date._

This can also cover-up for Undertaker for fathering a half-reaper child. We don't know for sure if it's forbidden for reaper to have child, even though most of the reapers we see are male. Can't be for sure if any of them are sterile.

By this time skipping to **1866**. Claudia passed away, most likely cause of her connection to the underworld and the enemies she made.

 _Side note: This could be the start of Undertaker first breaking point. He just now lost the love of his life, and now their son must take up the mantle of the Queen Watch Dog._

At this point I myself would say this could be the time when Undertaker stop taking the Queen's money. As he would've believe it was the Queen's fault, who took Claudia away from Undertaker.

All righty then, it's time for the big question.

How is the Undertaker, Vincent's father? _*Beside that whole paragraph above this one._

 **In the Emerald Witch Arc.**

Two German Shinigami, point out that Ciel can see them, and they say "He's either close to death, or it because of his lineages." This could mean in Germany it rare but not common for Shinigami to have mated with Humans. Or They could be saying Ciel ancestors could have the gift to see the undead, ghost and other paranormal things...we don't know.

Also, we can add Undertaker carries mourning lockets, one holding Claudia's name. He cries after looking at Vincent and Dietrich old school photo. Sebastian even said, "Maybe Undertaker doesn't wish to harm you." To Ciel.

There also those two pages were Undertaker give a strange liquid to Ciel early in the morning.

 _*Who know what the hell that was? I can joke that it was medicine and Ciel was getting sick, so Undertaker wanted to feel like a grandfather helping his grandson with his health._

 **Or** it was some kind of serum he was created to protect Ciel from any Bizarre Dolls that could attack him since Bizarre Dolls attack people to get a human souls. Meaning Undertaker must have created more of them or…two of them.

 **In the School Arc.**

We already learn that the Bizarre Dolls are evolving so, Undertaker could be getting close to archiving his goal…Whatever that might be. Right now I'm guessing.

Anyways. In the Anime, for Book of Circus. We get another color scheme of Vincent Phantomhive.

When I was looking into Vincent's soft and calm eyes. I noticed they had a hint of gold. That could be describe as a honey which is a rare eye color is the real would.

To get all genetic on you with Biology.

Brown eyes are the most dominate color eyes in the world. And honey eye colors are rare which I learned in the World's Most Beautiful Eyes video I watched on YouTube.

So should…Cedric K. Ros- had sex with Claudia. It could be possible they can give birth to a rare eye color child with midnight hair and porcelain skin.

Since Shinigami eyes colors are a mix "glimmer" of Green and Yellow. The chances of Vincent having those eye are "NONE." "ZIP"

You would need two light eye colors to make a light eyed child.

So mixing with the dominate trait, eye color Brown with Green, Brown will obviously beats the Green eye color, but because Yellow is a lighter brown like orange is. The two colors could have blend together and not cross. This give the chance of gold or honey, which is still brown but a bit lighter than the norm.

Also, when I look at Vincent in the anime and parts of the Manga, some expression do remain me of Undertaker/Cedric. And both Undertaker and Vincent are tall and slim built men. They also seem to have away with words and expression. Most of Vincent looking traits come from his mother, with the eyes form and hair. Also Vincent must have been quite the devil…get it. Because he's part of the The Devil Six…. And Undertaker does try and hope to revive Vincent with rank three :P

So there you go! Undertaker is Cedric K. Ros-…and he must already have prefect the bizarre dolls ready in some way. Because I swear, if he doesn't get any closer I will cry for the man, harder than I cried for Grimmer in Monster…

 **QUESTIONs AT COULD BE ANSWER:**

 **Q**. What about the Funtom Company?

 **A** : The Funtom Company wasn't establish until Ciel created it. He's the founder and owner of the company itself. Vincent didn't own or created Funtom Company. Vincent was most likely a benefactor and charitable man as it was claimed he invited orphans to his estate for Guy Foxe Day, and Christmas.

 _*Side Note: It could mean he also knows that Frances isn't his sister, and wants to care for the Orphanage hoping a better life for all children. In London_

 **Q.** When was Frances born?

 **A.** It doesn't say. But I can guess she 35…Vincent would be 38 if he was still alive. Claudia would be 59 and if she's luck like Integra Hellsing is at 52 to still be middle age with mature beauty. Then fine by me, Cedric and still go for that xD

 **TIMELINE:**

 **1830 - Claudia Phantomhive is born**

 **1839 - Cedric retire or deserts the Grim Reaper business...Probably by using force because of the scars**

 **Between 1847 and 1848 - Claudia Phantomhive in either 17 or 18 to pick up the mantle of being the New Watch Ground for London's Underground**

 **Between 1839 and 1849 - During 10 years, Cedric would have had time to created a new identity as the Undertaker. Meaning he had plenty of time to practice on dead bodies.**

 **Between 1848 to 1850 - Claudia created the Evil Noblemen or Aristocrats of Evil.**

 **Between 1848 to 1850 - Claudia and Undertaker relationship could have escalated to an intimated relationship**

 **1851 - Vincent Phantomhive is born.**

 **Somewhere in year before Claudia's death. Claudia adopted Francis.**

 **1866 - Claudia passed away. Theories of to how she died is stilled ponder**

 **1867 -Vincent takes up the duty as Watch Dog.**

 **In the early and mid years of 1870 - Vincent meets the Durless daughters. Rachel and Angelina. Vincent marries Rachel.**

 **1875 - Ciel Phantomhive is born**

 **1885 - Vincent still uphold secret and seemingly causal gathering with new members of Claudia Evil Noblemen.**

 **1885 - Vincent and his wife are killed. Ciel goes missing**

 **1885 - Ciel is to be sacrifice, but summons a demon.**

 **1886 - Ciel has Sebastian train him to be a Noble, while Ciel trains Sebastian to be a Butler.**

 **1886 - The Funtom Company is establish**

 **1886 - Ciel is the new Watch Dog for the queen.**

 **1889 - Undertaker states its been 50 years since he was last called a Shinigami or Grim Reaper**

* * *

 **IF you can think of other questions, please review them and hopefully other will read the review and answer the question for me.**


	2. The Relationship Theory Prt2

**You know what. I'm not done with this Theory. Smuck it. PART 2**

 **When it comes to Claudia and Cedric relationship.**

 **Where can only be one thing to make the Undertaker break.**

 **NOTE: I will which from Undertaker to Cedric, don't get confuse if you do. They're the same person when it comes to this theory.**

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

 **Betrayal.**

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Yes. I said it. Claudia Phantomhive Betrayed Cedric.

Now, I know people can go to create Claudia as a person with a serious personality or a bit more open minded. Especially towards a strange man, who looks old with white silvery hair that takes pleasure in freaking the hell out of his customer than his guest _*Which are already dead. No reaction._

But you have to understand. No matter what the age. Death comes for all.

For a Phantomhive, death is around every turn and gaze a Phantomhive makes. Their friends and allies are their closet enemies, and they will not hesitate to strike even when their backs are turned if they think they will betray them. Which is why, every Phantomhive deal with every situation different.

For example.

When Ciel starts his investigation, he thinks before he acts. He turns himself into bait for his opponent to make the wrong move _. (*To me, he like to play the bait because he believes himself an easy target)._ This obviously make him arrogant, but you have to remember, Ciel's trump card is Sebastian. He has a demon by his side who can move anywhere on the chessboard, as Ciel puts it.

From what we can see with Vincent, he prefer to have others do his job when it comes to the kill. Is says in his wiki that he's more of a manipulator than hands on person. This mean instead of a chessboard. Vincent would sit at the table, wears a poker face, knowing that he has the better cards in his hands out of the whole deck. ( _*I wouldn't be surprise if Vincent cheats.)_ He probably always has more cards of his sleeves than any of this enemies and allies would prefer. To me, Vincent would be the gambler, a man who wagers with information he's given, and has the people beside him to make the move for higher stakes. And should anything go wrong…well. Like I said, "He has more cards of his sleeves."

And finally Claudia. Compared from a strategist and gambler, what game would our dear grandmother play?

Ciel plays on a board.

Vincent plays at table.

What's worst…or better than these two?

An actually playing field.

A true blood thirsty battle ground, where boards and card games aren't enough to win the game. Back then; traitors, backstabbers and full frontal attack is what Claudia had to deals with. Why? Because she a woman. _*Yeah, I brought out the sexist card_ *

But think of it.

How did men see a woman back then?

Weak. Fragile. Easy-picking and property that to be damage and replaced.

Claudia had to probably sway not only her words, but mostly like her body as well. This woman had to lower herself in order to get the job done, and done right. Claudia had had to been a stone hearted killer. Hell, I believe she had seen worse things than what Ciel or Vincent had ever saw or experience combine together.

 _Now, I shall start guessing, and being make shit up._

She probably did create the Evil Noblemen and needed a network to can suit her in finding the stupid criminals that left their scent.

There was most likely no time for love or friendship for a woman of her calibre.

That is…until she met Cedric K. Ros- The most abnormal man she has ever came across, and had to make him laugh, instead of torture to gain information.

As far as I can keep guessing.

It was Cedric who changed Claudia. Not the other way around.

Or maybe they both change each other. Fuck, I don't know. I'm having fun. Don't give me that look or thought.

If Cedric is Undertaker as I believe him to be and Vincent's father.

That smiling bastard had to be really resourceful and sly-thinker as well as a good talker. I mean he's a Grim Reaper whose apart of the British Branch of the "Shinigami Society" who went to France to get Queen Marie Antoinette's Soul and came back home to pick up Robin Hood's soul later.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Back to the topic at hand.

Claudia is cold calculated bitch _,(*Pun intended)_ who would probably use whatever torture method in order to get what she wanted.

Cedric is resourceful man who manage to escape his own imprisonment, hid for a complete five decades and fight off two reapers and one demon, by himself and was even slice a one goddamn ship in half.

So, how did they get along?

A past if what makes a person? The future is what changes them.

The mind can be sway, but the heart can never change.

This what I believe happen to Cedric and Claudia's tragic love.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

In 1839, Cedric K. Ros-…A Grim Reaper escaped his bored imprisonment for better entertainment than reaping souls for another eternity. But he did not escape without gaining a couple of scars to show off his desertion to society he once called home. Since he couldn't escape death on a regular bases. He instead indulgences himself with the aftermath that it brings.

Corpses.

Shells that once held human souls that either died naturally or by the purpose one's own selfish means.

For ten years, he worked fine needle and thread to fix and repair decease body. But along his way, he met mortals who caught his interest, long enough to mourn their deaths afterwards.

One day, after years of dealing with the dead. More interesting deaths held plenty of stories behind them to tell tales.

It was then he finally met the Queen's Guard Dog.

If anything, she was probably the coldest and most ruthless woman he has ever met. And even brutal, as she is probably the one to bring more corpses to his little shops than any Constable or Thug would.

By this time, Undertaker mainly took money from his regular customers who enter his shop, but this woman. He wanted something more.

Amusement to be exact.

When Claudia Phantomhive met the Undertaker. It wasn't something she expected, as she is a feared woman. A man who wasn't afraid of her, in title or by name, of what she can do to him if she dissatisfied. Was surprisingly discomforting as she use of having people tremble before her presence.

For the most of it, I believe Claudia didn't play Undertaker's game the first time, or even the second time, and maybe even not the third. But an eventually, she cave in to the "old" man's demand for amusement.

I bet, Claudia felt like she lost more of her dignity to make a man laugh than to having him succumb to ways of persuasion of womanly method.

Given what Undertaker wanted made every case she had easier to solve and finish without so much of a hassle. This most likely deescalated her ways of dealing with people, who disturb or offend the Queen of England. From then on, Undertaker went from acquaintance man with knowledge to informant to the Guard Dog.

Day in and out. Undertaker knew when death comes, Claudia followed it scent.

As their path cross and mingle, their interest for each other grow.

Slowly, Claudia Phantomhive changes from a vicious… "Bitch" to a well-trained hunting dog. Who fetches, and kills whatever lands or tries to hides form her strong keen senses.

By this time, Claudia starts to trust Undertaker, even to the point she reveal her hidden side. _*I don't what that might be so I can leave up to you goes to figure out…._

At this point, both Claudia and Cedric trust each other to where things become more heated.

Claudia had fallen in love with Death.

Cedric had fallen in love with Life.

She knows one day she's going to die. And Cedric knows this…

At this point, their love brought them and unexpected happiness. A child.

Cedric, at this point, knows if anyone knew -Reapers mainly- that if he had fathered a child. His cover in blown. Mostly likely he would have to run for the hills. But because Claudia was noblewoman of birth, she had forge a plan that would save both their asses. She will adopt their son, and will have to say the child isn't hers, but one she shall raise to be her heir.

Not just anyone can claim the Phantomhive name.

At this point, Cedric in relieved, but sadly to know that to everyone who knows Claudia. She must always say, that their child isn't hers. Even if she gave birth to their son, she must claim it was another woman's child.

And so begin the far away life of fatherhood. To everyone else, Undertaker is an informant. To Claudia, he is her lover. To their son. He just a man who know the boy's mother.

He can't be in the boy's life, even if he wanted to. He can only watch him grow from a far.

So this is when Claudia realizes. Between her and Cedric, she won't know what kind of child Vincent might grow up to be. Will he be like her, brutal and ruthless when it comes to his enemies? Or cunning and manipulative just like his father. Struggling how to raise her child, she decides to take in another child.

Searching the Orphanages across all of London, Claudia adopts a young girl. One she will raise to be strong, brave and will fight to protect her family. No matter what the cost.

Family, friend or not. Anyone could be the enemy.

Years later, both Vincent and Francis were growing fast and strong in their own ways. Vincent, as Claudia had expected, was more like his father, his resourceful, and a bit ruthless and manipulative to anyone he practices on. Beside his mother and sister, of course. Francis, a brave and etiquette child. A true noblewoman of her class, and fierce fencer when it comes to her saber. Both children are proven worth to hold the name of Phantomhive. But Claudia is still the Guard Dog of the underworld.

As Vincent and Francis grow, so do Claudia's enemies and their raids and tactic.

By these time, Claudia is going back to her roots, her former self before she met Cedric. All while Cedric watches.

He knows he can't change fate. He begs and wants Claudia to promise she will not do anything rash, even by the Queen orders.

Near the end of Ep.6, Undertaker does openly admits his dislike towards Victoria, claiming she just sits back and watches as Ciel does all her dirty works, in which both Vincent and Claudia did before Ciel. The burden of Guard Dog is much worst when comes to a fact, Claudia has two children, and lover who care for her.

So one fateful day, was when Claudia could no longer keep Cedric promise or wishes.

She died July 13, 1866.

On the day she died, both Claudia and Cedric knew, their son take up the mantle, wearing a new collar Queen Guard Dog, servicing her, until he too dies, and his son or daughter take up the title as Guard Dog, only to die again.

A circle that never ends.

Cedric is heart-broken by the loss of his lover, and is enraged by the one who mostly likely condemn Claudia to do horrendous act that bloody her hand and has broken many rule to have her soul set to Hell.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _*OKAY! Here's my understanding, back on the Campania. I start to piece together my own thoughts of foreshadowing in the manga._

It could be that Claudia died a horrid death, just like Vincent had. And she was probably founded by her own son, as Vincent had with Ciel.

History could have repeated itself.

Undertaker…being well and undertaker must have been the one who tended to Claudia's dead corpse. Which lead to this these texts bubbles.

" _This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive."_

Cedric stitched plenty of corpse like passion, but what if there was more to it.

Especially when it came to Claudia Phantomhive.

He probably have more trouble with her body most of all.

I'm not sure if it's stated in the Manga. But fans said that Undertaker's mourning locket consist of hair, and from what I learn of another theorist theory on the locket themselves. Mourning locket also held the cremated ashes of the decease. And another thing I learn from wiki, the ring on Undertaker finger could also be mourning ring. In 1860, lockets were being to replace mourning rings.

So while Undertaker was taking care of the Claudia now white waxy skin. He must have also snips some hair.

" _Their mouths that cannot clamour noisily or tell lies any longer."_

He could be, in my mind, would be referring to Claudia and her betrayal to him. She spoke words and promise him, but lied in the end which lead to her death.

" _Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?"_

In his way yes. As no longer can they feel pain or fear.

He even state earlier before this texts.

" _I can tamper with the records, but I can't create a soul."_

Out of all the lockets, Claudia's lockets has the infinitely symbol, as far as I can guess again. Undertaker wouldn't do that without reason. Which is why I believe he needed another cover, other than Undertaker.

Rian Stoker was the prefect pawn for Undertaker's purpose to do his experiments of…bringing life back from the dead.

Undertaker already began to have an interest in human lives, even before he met Claudia, as he had live day in and out peacefully until finally he began question the "what if" about the end.

Claudia and Vincent could have made Cedric forget his thought and experiment, unintentionally stalling him from moving forward with his research and experiment. But until Claudia had died, it must have trigger his thoughts, and when Vincent died. That must have been the point of no return of him returning to his research. I mean he didn't meet Rian Stoker until later, probably when he was still running the funeral parlor business.

Got to wonder where the bodies came from?

" _I experimented a lot, but most of them never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self"_

Of course, the rest of what Undertaker is saying that he staying true to his facts upon his discoveries when it came to the Bizarre Dolls experiments.

Most bizarre dolls he created interested some people for weaponry, "Animal weaponry" As they have no fear or feel no pain, is another fact.

Ryan was more interest in being back the dead to hopes of curing death.

In other words. Cedric is given more excuse from other people to work more on his Bizarre Doll until they were prefect.

And End with a continuation.

For Undertaker to grow feelings towards a human, and have a child. It would be an obsession to further his need for experiment, should he have the desire to bring back a certain someone…even for a little longer.

I think of the biggest goals for Undertaker would have to be creating a soul….Dreams and episode are one thing…a soul in another.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 **All righty.**

 **I'm finish.**

 **Thank you if you decided to read. I hope to some this might have inspire you or something. Leave a review with your thoughts on the matter or think of question you want answer. I can try to answer or something in the reviews and try and answer for you.**

 **8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

 **NEVERMIND I WILL CONTINUE!  
**

I NOTICED both Cedric and Claudia are Aries….and from what I have read. I almost have their fucking relationship spot on the damn dot. I shall type what I read.

 **Aries and Aries…**

Aries and Aries (two partners each with the sign Aries) is a fairly unique paring on a couple of levels, and can be very solid partnership, as long as you can work as a team and focus your energy and ambitions on external goals, and not let it all dissipate while competing with each other.

 _(* So now we have the Guard Dog and the Informant would rather laugh and be paid money*)_

 **Aries and Aries Relationships**

There's a very high chance this will be an explosive love-hate relationship, and unlike most other sign matches it can be actually be a good thing.

You're both very independent and impulsive, and you both love a good fight. Whether you admit it to yourself or not, you also enjoy a little chaos and instability in your life. You also grudgingly respect an aggressive sparring partner!

Throw in the high likelihood of explosive make up sex, and you'll each find yourself subconsciously looking forward to those arguments and fights on some levels. The match will make it very hard to leave each other without going back. Why?

You're a drug to each other – you'll have trouble matching the intensity of either the arguments or the sex elsewhere, and while other relationships may be a lot more harmonious and outward appealing, sooner or later you'll need that 'fix', and you'll know exactly who can provide it!

 _(*Well, I can guess understand, if Undertaker wouldn't want another woman if Claudia was the one for him. AS I put with the whole foreshadowing this, Undertaker still love Claudia, but hates her for her reckless decision.*)_

 **Communication and stabilizing the relationship**

If you want a committed long term Aries and Aries relationship you'll probably each other need to make some changes. Given you both enjoy a good fight occasionally, and for once you can have that outlet is each other without 'wearing out' someone else, in moderation it's a good setup.

The danger is that it will also be a balancing act. You both need a certain amount of competition to fire you up. However neither of you are good at backing down, so be very wary of how far you raise the stakes, and what you say in the heat of the moment.

More than most, the success of an Aries and Aries relationship depends on give and takes – something neither of you are very good at. In the long term you need some system of sharing control, where you each are responsible for decision and choices in different life areas, and have a rule not to interfere in the other person 'domain'. Without it, your partnership will become one big power struggle which is obviously inefficient.

 _(*This could be another reason, Claudia is the Queen's Guard Dog, whether she has a son and daughter, not even the Undertaker can interfere with her line of work, even if he's her informant.*)_

 **Teamwork**

If you can harness your energy as a couple though the sky's the limit, and Aries-Aries is a very powerful match when working as team. On the flip side, your weakness are also compounded, notably you control issues, impatience, comfort with risk taking reluctance to take advice, and a lack of practically. You can expect a fairly regular level of crisis, though neither of you may see that as a bad thing.

 _(*This seem right from what I sort of speculated while seeing Claudia and Cedric relationship in my head. As so Claudia would be the one to ignore Cedric advices if it came to her life being on the line. Especially since he was Grim Reaper, he doesn't have a Death List to warn Claudia of her coming doom*)_

 **Sex**

You're both passionate and impatient lovers, and for once the other person will be able to not only keep up, but totally appreciate it. Throw in the emotional element from arguments and disputes, and there's a good chance you'll be trying to kill each other… in a good way. The only thing to be wary of is if one of you 'wins' the war, and becomes the boss in bed. This will gradually turn off the other. You'll have more fun if you take turns to be on top.

 _(*IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TOLD ABOUT SEX! I'M SORRY FOR DESTORYING YOUR PERSPECTION!_ __ _But this is Rated T, and this is only information being laid out, not some juicy description you find in Rated M stories.*)_

 **Commitment**

Neither of you are in a rush to make a long term commitment. And mutual freedom this allows tend to work well. Aries-Aries relationships can work well on a casual level, and tend to survive to better than most, though for reasons few other signs can really fathom or appreciate.

 _(*This is true as Claudia and Cedric aren't married. They are mostly lovers instead, with wishful thinking on more of their parts together.*)_

 **OKAY! Now I'm done….**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Was He Human Theory Prt3

**Was Cedric a human before he became a Shinigami?**

 **We shall find out?**

 **I will be using Cedric/Undertaker and the new name Ankou**

 **The Origins of Cedric K. Ros-**

I said this before and will copy and paste this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Seriously, if Cedric was born a Shinigami (as in created by God), and not a human who killed himself. That would be easier than creating a whole back story of his human life. And further note. If he really got bored of the whole "business" of soul collecting. I don't think he would be oblige to leave willingly. He is the best of the best. Probably one of the original reapers in folklore and legends in the eighteenth century and further down the ages and era. A true villainess master to be called Grim Reaper._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I took the liberty of wiki-ing the name Cedric and the depiction of Death in different culture. Mainly English folklore.

The name Cedric is connected to France, even though it was originated from the novel "Ivanhoe" which was published in the 1819 and officially published in 1820. The author of his first success story is Sir Walter Scotts whose from Scottland, a.k.a United Kingdoms.

In the novel Cedric full name is, Lord Cedric Rotherwood of Saxon is believe.

Fun fact. Robin Hood's play part of this novel I looked up.

At this point, if Cedric/Undertaker were human.

He would've been 17 years old to give on the reaper business and would be twenty-nine when he met our dear, Claudia.

I will side note this shit, if Cedric had a mother or father who happen to read Ivanhoe before the white hair bastard was born and gave him the name Cedric then, oh, my god. Real world and Anime mix together in a fucking no no.

But since Reapers don't age and take on the appearance they have died.

They have been punished for killing themselves and must serve as Grim Reaper/Shinigami's.

This would destroy the whole ideas of Undertaker being once human.

NOW!

In the Breton/France depiction of Death.

Death or the Grim Reaper is a being, either told to be a man or a skeleton wearing black robes carrying a scythe.

Now from what we can describe in Undertaker's description.

He's obviously a man, who once wore a black trench coat when he was still a Shinigami.

It also said in the Breton lore, that if Death were to appear as a man, he would most likely be tall, with long white hair and wears a large hat to conceal his face.

Wow, that really sound like Undertaker.

Only expect the whole hat thing, because Undertaker wore his hair in a high pony tail.

I think it's a trivial fun fact that the creator of the Kuroshitsuji probably wanted Undertaker to be this depiction of death.

Again, he took Queen Maria Antoinette's soul in France, and sent her to hell. Meaning Undertaker jurisdiction of travel could be that he can go around the Three Kingdom of the U.K. and France to collect human souls.

It also said in the wiki, about death in Breton Lord. He's a grave yard watcher. Protecting and helping lost soul in his domain of area.

Remember, in my first chapter, Claudia Phantomhive was born 1830.

The name Cedric was created in 1819.

That's an eleven years apart.

So to theorizes this, my guess is that Undertaker or Cedric, is must be older than he truly appears to be. Especially towards more modern reapers.

Well, I wouldn't be shock if the Grim Reapers of old, decided to take form the forms of humans, instead of humanoid, like Death Note's Shinigami. ( _*See I do a lot of comparison._

Why would I say that? Well.

I like doing comparison because it help theorizes more and bring in more idea to help and sort of some issues and problems.

Such as the what is a Shinigami in the Anime world

In Bleach: Shinigami are "guardians" of souls whom are going through the process of dying…In most case we just see them helping lost soul pass onto the Soul Society who had trouble of crossing. Meaning the Soul Society isn't Heaven…it actually probably some place of purgatory. That means those uptight bastards, take poor and lost soul, place them in to some kind of slum village district, were they are force to steal and rob in order to survive. And if those lost souls have amazing will or "Spiritual power" They will then be force to join the academy to become Soul Reapers themselves! Half will mostly die do to Hollow attacks and other attack on the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squad, if they aren't lucky enough to have name weapons.

What do you know? I just created Bleach Theory about the Soul Society. Ain't that nice.

To put in more information.

A Shinigami in Bleach, doesn't wield a typical scythe or modify scythe.

They instead use katana with names known as Zanpakutos. Which are powerful enough to almost cut through anything, beside another Zanpakuto. All that's really matter is the Reiryoku a Shinigami needs to survive.

In Death Note: Shinigami are humanoid creature with demonic or un-earthly appearances. They are very intelligent, as they are able to read, write and speak in any earthly language and even create their own language in their Death Notes. The reason why I'm using the term "earthly" is because it says in the wiki say they are a form of Grim Reaper that live as a race of "Extra-dimensional being" It also say that these creature aren't immortal as they have to take human lives, not souls, in order to sustain their own mortality. As Ryuk says, even Shinigami are afraid to die.

These Shinigami are also not the reason why all human dies, as human die regardless of any action they take. The end is inevitable.

Unlike Bleach, Death Note and Kuroshitsuji do share some same qualities alike. As Death Note's Shinigami do have jobs that deals with death, like Kuroshitsuji Shinigami, when it time for a human to die, instead of viewing the soul like Kuroshitsuji Shinigami does, Death Note's Shinigami will actually take that human's life to add it to their own. But still…their kinda similar.

There are also laws in Death Note for Shinigami to follow, such as one law that "its Shinigami job is to end a life, not give it" In the wiki, it says, "any Shinigami who violates this nature will perish." Which mean they will die. Turn to ashes.

This bring in another a similarity to Kuroshitsuji that both Shinigami worlds have laws, as Grell is punish for breaking several laws, but we don't know what kind or known laws are in Death Note, beside the one that is mention.

For Death Note's Shinigami, as it title, a Shinigami weapon or scythe isn't a weapon at all, but a black notebook. They also have the use of Shinigami eyes, which shows a human's death clock. This can be consider Death List in a way, but doesn't tell the reason or actually time of death.

So back to Kuroshitsuji.

Because Bleach Shinigami are soul passed onto the Soul Society, they totally different from Kuroshitsuhi Shinigami. As they age and live to service freely as Shinigami, instead of it being a punishment.

But when it comes to Death Note Shinigami, they are indeed "divine beings" who do bring death, but do not view souls as to pass onto Heaven or Hell. They don't age as they have no human form to age in, all that matter to Death Note Shinigami is time. The time to die.

So what does this mean for Kuroshitsuji Shinigami?

In order to became a Shinigami in Kuroshitsuji. You have to kill yourself by committing the horrid crime of suicide. There you shall be punish, by which you shall service a hundred years or so more, in order to get approve for Heaven's Gates.

In old lore methods. Such as Eighteenth Century and farther back in time. People who killed themselves are consider lost soul. It even makes it worse when living in a time were religious people use to place victim who killed themselves, at cross roads with a stake in their heart. Because they believe that person who killed themselves will haunt the place as they were turned away from Heaven.

Don't believe me, look it up.

In Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, the Grim Reaper world consist of men and "some" woman who committed the terrible act of Suicide.

Killing yourself is a crime in God's eyes.

Your punishment, will be to service as a Grim Reaper, and collect the souls of the people who were killed or is going too died. This punishment shall serves as your injustice to yourself, (as is basic torture) knowing you can't do anything to save a single person who is bound to death.

Now, because Ronald Knox, point out about Undertaker wearing no glasses, he said they are consider a "Deserter"

Meaning….If a Grim Reaper were to quit or retire…it means he or she is abandoning he's or her sentences.

So you can't just quit, whether your bored or don't want to see death all the time.

Well, too fucking bad.

That's your sentence, until it's up.

It could be a hundred or a thousand years before you enter Heaven's Gate to paradises.

Also, if you notice in the anime and bits of the manga, it seems almost all Grim Reapers take their "job" seriously, and most of Grim Reapers personality would be consider cold and strict.

For example William T. Spears and other Grim Reapers.

To note a person personality when it comes to death, over and over again. They will either close themselves up, by pushing back their emotion, or enjoy death by finding an odd satisfaction with it comes to seeing one die. This is all in a psychological matter.

William T. Spear probably suppress his emotion as they would mostly like get in the way of his "job" as its easier to soul collection as such.

Grell won't suppress their emotion, as they seem to fixate on one thing death has in common with, red.

Ronold doesn't either hide his emotion, as he instead looks up to older and more professional Reapers, as if he's seeing them as his ideal role model of a Reaper.

Everything is basically accepted about death for Reaper.

Now early I was doing comparison and naming out what kind of scythe Bleach and Death Note Shinigami would be using. Why would I be mentioning this? It's because a Reaper's scythe can cut through anything…beside another grim reaper's scythe.

I'm not sure about the death notes, but I will include them for shits and giggles.

If a Grim Reaper were to abandon his sentences while still wielding his scythe, he would most likely be a huge threat, should that Reaper become hostile with a weapon that can cut anything.

Grell has proven this to be an issue as he has killed a couple women who aren't suppose too be die on the Death List.

So Undertaker couldn't have gone rogue without a good explanation or reason. Especially with since he's still carrying his own scythe.

This is where I believe.

If a Shinigami were to go out of his or her own. He or she must hand over both their glasses and scythe. Meaning they will be vulnerable to any threats that could bring harm to a Grim Reaper, as they are heavy nearsighted, and are defenceless without their scythe's to protect them.

It's practically a death sentence.

I know I went off topic for a bit. But here's what I'm getting at.

What if Undertaker actually have no real human name.

Because from what I research. The God of Death in Breton and English folklore was name Ankou. It's said is some tales that was the name of Adam and Eve's first child to have died.

Other have said Ankou is the King of the Dead. Or once a cruel prince who was beaten by death and was to forever roam the earth as a ghoul.

This could mean. Undertaker or Cedric could be that of royalty.

Doing a U-turn back.

Undertaker lived his life day in and out.

Robin Hood could have been the first famous soul he had called. As Robin Hood was very well known among mortal during that time.

In Ivanhoe, the year is dated back to the 11th century, Robin Hood was a major character and used the name Locksley as well as Robin Hood.

And when he went after Queen Maria Antoinette which was in the 17th century and holy shit.

This guy could be 800 years old.

Again, my theories are base of Timelines. Meaning I will an accurate or known date to support my theory.

Which is why I believe, Cedric K. Ros- or for fun and fairness of given by Fanfiction.

Cedric Knight Rosewood was a self-given name. As if Undertaker gave himself that name after reading Walter Scott novel "Ivanhoe"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **BUUUUUUUUT!** **I know one this more certain.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I'm calling bullshit on myself because of the Phantomhive family Tree.

Cedric K. Ros has birth date and death date.

How in the hell, could I think to prove that Undertaker wasn't once human, if I believe him to be Cedric?

Well fuck. I just destroy my own foundation by pointing this out…

HAHAHAHAHA 

I won't lie. This would have been a good theory, if I didn't spot that.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Seriously, I hope you guys who read this, enjoy this was well, because when I began wrapping by head around this. I would stay up until 4 or 6 o'clock in the morning researching on my phone and writing down everything I can to help support me with dates and years.**

 **WAIT A JUST FUCKING MINUTE!**

SO yes.

I did in fact destroy the base of my theory but…

If Undertaker/Cedric/Ankou was human, and of ROYALTY!

He could have been a prince, a son of Adam and Eve. Not the first, because of Able and Cain was what but, but they did have 46 children, so Undertaker could have been one of those children. :O

He could have been cruel and manipulative, and thought that because maybe he was better than most, like Lucifer did against God. So one unfortunate day, he challenged the Ultimate Divine Being himself. DEATH. Which he lost and was punished by Death itself to serve him as his servant for an ENTERITY!

Undertaker can never enter Heaven nor Hell. Because Death chain him to stand in-between both worlds forever.

Grim Reapers have the power to subdue Fallen Angels in the anime and look into a Demon Cinematic Record in the Manga

Grell sucked, as they couldn't see much of anything.

But Undertaker could push much further to claim that Sebastian was the one who's still making Ciel miserable.

Not only that, if Undertaker was to live for that long, to have tales of him drive a wagon collecting souls, making house calls to collect soul, riding a black horse to collect souls, then be consider a good omen if you spot him. In Ankou lore and story tales. He allow one man to live, because he helped him with his wagon, and killed two of his friends, who die because they throw rocks at him.

Then by Mother of GOD!

I would believe Undertaker must have been really bored to finally defy his sentence, mock the end and want to see what happens after the End Credits.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **HOLY SHIT!**

 **I am done!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	4. Can a Shinigami Reproduce? Prt4

**All righty! So this is another Theory Chapter.**

 **Please feel free and enjoy the theory, to use it to your advantage for fanfiction ideas or plots.**

 **(*Note: In the United Kingdom the species called: Grim Reaper.**

 **In France, the species called: Ankou**

 **In Japan, the species called: Shinigami.**

 **They all relate for a being of Death, or a god of Death.)**

 **So had I did a lot thinking again this is where it got me-**

 **-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Can Grim Reapers, Reproduce? In Kuroshitsuji**

 **Okay, so I have been wondering about this for a while and I immediately thought.**

 **No.**

 **No, they can't.**

In fanfiction they can!

But if you want to be accurate, they can't.

So why can't they make babies?

Well, like I said, in the Part Three.

Shinigami are being punished for killing themselves, so I highly doubt they have the privilege to make babies, especially female reapers.

What I'm getting at, is all Gods of Death, male and female "should" be sterile.

As anybody who kills themselves are Shinigami temporally. They aren't Shinigami forever until they caused an offense.

Such as Grell Sutcliff did, when he/she killed six…*seven women who weren't supposed to die, nor weren't even on the death list. Not only would have they been suspended from fieldwork or any work involving Grim Reapers. Their sentence would have been extended.

But enough about that, let get to the why can't women (Shinigami) have babies.

Well, like I said, they're sterile. Also, why would God allow Shinigami to repopulate?

The Grim Reaper business is a punishment, not a life…style… (*I can't really find the words*) So when a woman kills herself, find love with another Shinigami, think they can have children? Would be a complete "no,no!"

Biologically speaking about Sex-ED. Men have seamen and Women have Eggs. Semen race to the egg to fertilize it and begin the nine-month stages of pregnancy. But I highly doubt God went to the extremes to tie women's tubes so they won't reproduce.

Actually, no.

I highly agree, Death itself went to the extreme and killed every egg in a woman's body to make sure she doesn't reproduce. Men…

Men on another hand, seem pretty…bisexual. Or their very focus on their work. For example, William T. Spear. He doesn't seem to have time to lollygag about, making relationships with other coworkers and getting all "buddy 'buddy."

Now, we get to the fun part. The forbidden love…part.

In Germany, it probably a rare case, but not common for a male Shinigami to have had sex with a mortal woman and have the chance of making a half-reaper child.

Okay…remember in Part Three: I made the comparison about each Shinigami world having its own laws or similar laws, depending on the action with or around a mortal in the Mortal World.

Well, in this case, I believe Death Note and Kuroshitsuji Shinigami laws, have a similar idea of solving a problem…

Kuroshitsuji laws are abided that; every Grim Reaper sent out into the Mortal World, must remain hidden and collect the intended soul or soul's record, discreetly and quietly. They mustn't bother or involve themselves in any mortal dilemma, activity, crisis that is taken place. Unless it's part of their mission.

They're not Angels. They're not Demons. They're Neutral.

Death Note Shinigami only known law is that; it's a Shinigami duty to end a life, not give/save it.

Now this is where I'm getting at.

Should a Shinigami/Grim Reaper save a life, instead of ending it? He or She shall not only be punished. They will mostly be sentenced to death.

As in Death Note, should one save someone from their intended demise, they will forfeit their lifespan and give it to the one they saved. A life for a life, so to speak.

To play with these words. Should a male Shinigami were to…"mate" with a woman from the mortal world and the woman becomes pregnant. Then technically, they would other words be given "life".

Do you see where I'm going at?

It wouldn't be the Grim Reaper who has to forfeit their life…if would be their child's life instead.

Yes, I said it.

I will cruelly imagine in words, of what the processes might be.

Should a woman (mortal) be carrying a Grim Reaper's child? The Grim Reaper Society might send out a squad, or a one man person to end the child's life.

Now here's the problem.

Grim Reapers must abide by the law of ending/taking a life.

Whatever happens during the immediate mission, the mother must remain alive before and after the process is complete.

It's their job to take care of the child, not the mother.

So, if a woman is found to be carrying a half-reaper child. They will wait the nine months and come after the mother, which during the birthing process would be the best time to end the child's life. A stillborn would most likely be the method to kill a half-reaper child.

If you don't think any Reaper would do this because of the morality standers and reason.

Then you are wrong.

Grim Reapers/Shinigami see death every day and night on a daily basis.

They will know when someone going to die and how someone going to die.

Whether they're Man, Woman, Elder or Child.

It doesn't matter.

Most of them wear a mask of steel to hold back any emotions that might get in their way.

Don't think they won't hunt a baby that isn't born yet, and kill it? Well, they will and have too.

The Grim Reaper life shouldn't be a luxuries one, nor a hellish one, as they still have a hope of entering Heaven.

So, why is it in Germany? Two Reapers question Ciel for seeing them a shock? One states, it could be his contract with a Demon. Maybe.

The other said. It could be in Ciel's lineages, of having a Grim Reaper decedent.

Maybe not all Grim Reapers were successful in ending the babe's life. The father could have protected the mother and child, before dying. You know, Death Note, turn to ashes. What not.

Back to Claudia and Cedric Relationship Theory in Part Two.

When I guessed both their personalities.

Claudia, a stone cold hearted woman.

And…

Cedric being manipulative and kinda selfish man.

Yep…real love right there xD

When Claudia to tell Cedric she is with child…I have no doubts Cedric first thoughts would be "Run for the hill! Run for your life!" Leave Claudia to be broken and alone. And abandon the child that will no doubt be hunted and kill. So yeah… what a selfish bastard.

But, what must have stopped him from leaving Claudia high and dry was Claudia's plan.

I think Undertaker did confess what he is and what could most likely happen if the Grim Reapers were to find him and their unborn child.

Since Undertaker never had a name. Claudia or himself could create the name Cedric K. Ros- and made it a legal document which would allude every Grim Reaper from finding Claudia and killing her child.

There's still the family tree, but with Undertaker now having the name Cedric. He is safe from being figured out, as he's not fully part of the family and died. Legally proven. His death date.

With Claudia's wealth, power and connection within England's Royal Family and Underground governance. She still of nobility and created documents to prove that Vincent was adopted and also adopted Francis for safe measure to ensure both Undertaker, her own and Vincent safety.

Basically, I'm proving that is was Claudia was the one who saved both their asses and their child's life.

This could prove her love and dedication to "Cedric" and to their son. Making Undertaker realize, his love for Claudia, was more than some fun mortal he could call to make booty calls. xD.

Undertaker was lucky to have found and fallen in love Claudia.

She'd insured the safety of her half-reaper child with rare and beautiful honey color eyes.

Back to Theory Part Three.

I tried proven Cedric wasn't human, and Undertaker gave himself that name. I was wrong. Wrong about Cedric not being human, because he was human. Birth date and death date.

Again, when I was researching about Ankou, I was skimming the first time reading, but the second time. The more I read in detail, and the more I learn about folklore theories. So soon I began to uncover my own speculation and theory about Undertaker's past.

For one, Undertaker could have been a son of Adam and Eve…they had 46 kids, there's a chance he is one of them. (*LAUGHS*)

He could have been one of the bad ones.

I don't think the bible said Adam and Eve's children were good or little angels. Hell, their first set of twins or separate sons, Cain and Abel tried killing each other. One success in fratricide which began the first murder.

There was a lore, about the first Ankou being a prince…a cruel prince.

[ ** _Comparison:_** In Narnia, them' four kids are considered Kings and Queen, sons and daughters of Adam and Eve…but remember? They had to regain the throne from the usurper. So technically they would be  Princes and Princesses before they are coronation to succession of the throne.]

But, back to Undertaker possibly being one of the nameless children. He could've been an observer, slowly taking in his sibling's action, reaction and emotion, long enough to manipulate them.

The more he talks, the more he had of advantage and power over people.

Undertaker can keep a calm composer, even if they situation is terrible towards him.

So if Undertaker to have a big ego, enough to…let's say challenge "Pops" or Death itself. Only to fail miserably.

I highly doubt Death is just going to kill him.

The lore about the cruel prince is that he was turned into a ghoul to walk the earth or an eternity. Or he was turned into an Ankou/Grim Reaper/Shinigami and was forced to serve Death for all eternity.

He can never enter Heaven, and he can't even go to Hell.

Undertaker could have been in the business for a very long time that (*only in the anime*) he knows the different between a heartless soul and pure soul.

In the manga, it is very much hinted how Undertaker is concern about a soul. Ciel in particular.

He very skilled at looking into a soul's Cinematic Record, as it's a struggle depending on the individual themselves. There's proof that he can look into the full soul of a demon while they were human.

Grell could also look into a Demon's soul, but not as far as Undertaker can.

Back to Theory Part One; Phantomhive Family Tree

I have proven through the timelines, Undertaker is Vincent's father and Ciel's grandfather through genetics.

And fans realized, how much Sebastian took on an appearance to look almost, but not completely similar to Vincent own appearance.

So when Undertaker makes that early morning visit in Ciel's room and gave him that mysterious liquid.

Ciel wakes up and must have thought Undertaker was his father, Vincent.

In the fifth panel suggest, the dark hair and the glimmering eye is looking down, not up. That panel is the point of view of Ciel opening his eyes to see who is above him.

Again, I did a similar check on both Vincent and Undertaker in form and face.

Before Ciel could get a better look, Undertaker made sure to cover Ciel's eyes and leave.

 **I know I went off track, but you have to understand.**

 **Not just anyone, could have sex with a Grim Reaper and get away with it.**

 **Unless your OC is mystical and fucking creative as hell to hide.**

 **Sure whatever, have fun. Make babies and try to raise them to be normal.**

 **I'm Mistress Puppet Show, and I hope you enjoyed my four theory idea.**

 **Please views, and/or leave a review.**

 **And a nice day.**


End file.
